


room 516

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, M/M, shameless fluff, suga and daichi are neighbors: the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey are you ok?" a deep voice comes from above him and Koushi looks up blearily.  Standing in front of him is an incredibly hot guy looking worried.  An amazing, shirtless hot guy.  With a deep voice, musculature that would put greek statues to shame and apparently a heart of gold.  </p><p>based on <a href="http://iggycat.tumblr.com/post/100539179472/someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire-alarm-went-off">this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	room 516

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: kinky sex at the end featuring vibrators and a makeshift cock-ring. also implied kiyoyachi, asanoya, and ukatake.

Koushi shuffles down the stairs sleepily in a long line of people, running a hand through his probably ridiculous hair while the fire alarms blare through the stairwell doors. He walks to the opposite side of the street and sits down on the sidewalk, social etiquette be damned. He's so tired, everything important to him is in his apartment, and he has an early appointment to keep tomor - later today. Koushi sets his head down on his knees with a soft sigh trying to block out the chatter of the people around him.

"Hey are you ok?" a deep voice comes from above him and Koushi looks up blearily. Standing in front of him is an incredibly hot guy looking worried. An amazing, shirtless hot guy. With a deep voice, musculature that would put greek statues to shame and apparently a heart of gold. 

"Yeah," Koushi gets out, staring up, because wow those shoulders are really defined, before his sense of shame kicks in and he looks away.

"Good," the guy says, furrowed eyebrows smoothing out, before he moves to sit down next to Koushi. Koushi risks a few glances at him, before plucking up the courage to bow his head slightly and say "My name is Sugawara Koushi. Pleased to meet you."

Hot guy bows his head in return. "I'm Sawamura Daichi. Pleased to meet you as well." They look at each other, Koushi grinning and Sawamura smiling, until Koushi hears the fire trucks wheeling to a stop in front of the building and he finally looks away. It's completely possible his apartment might burn down in the near future and instead all he's thinking about is how haikus need to be written about Sawamura Daichi's arms. 

"Do you think something really got set on fire?" Sawamura asks, glancing at Koushi out of the corner of his eye.

"I hope not," Koushi sighs, setting his chin down on his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs. "I have to be up early."

Sawamura nods before saying, "You can sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when we can go back inside."

Koushi's sure he's fallen in love. 

\--

It's almost 5 am before they get back into the building and Koushi's resigned himself to getting through his day with heaps of espresso. He walks up the stairs slowly with Sawamura trailing behind him up to the 5th floor. When he gets to his door, he sees Sawamura go to unlock the door next to his. 

_Oh my god. ___

__"Are," Koushi asks stomping down on the urge to do a happy dance because that would childish and Koushi is not a child, "you 516?"_ _

__"Yeah," Sawamura replies with a small smile, "I hope we see each other soon. It was nice meeting you Sugawara-san."_ _

__"You too," Koushi returns faintly watching Sawamura flex his arms out to open the door._ _

__\--_ _

__Koushi doesn't see Sawamura again for about 2 weeks and it happens when Koushi’s rushing out for work so he honestly doesn’t remember exchanging more than a simple quick greeting and then running towards the stairs. It's been so long since he's had a crush, he honestly doesn't remember how to deal with this; this ridiculous hope that he'll see Sawamura walk out of the elevators or he'll run into Sawamura in front of the building. Koushi lets his head drop down onto his desk with a small groan and stays there for a while until someone knocks on his office door._ _

__"Dr. Sugawara, Hinata-kun and his mother are here for their appointment. They're in room 2," Yachi says brightly from outside. He opens his door, forcing on a smile._ _

__\--_ _

__A month after the fire alarm incident, Koushi walks into Sawamura near the mailboxes. Sawamura's in his glorious suit and Koushi's wearing sweatpants and a ratty sweater that's too big for him. He's also half asleep, has a terrible hangover and had apparently woken up at 5pm on his day off._ _

__"Sugawara-san?"_ _

__"Uhgjgmpfhg?” Koushi asks intelligently and then backs into boxes when he sees Sawamura in front of him. “Sawamura-san!”_ _

__And then Koushi zeroes in on what Sawamura’s wearing: a black suit, an undone blue tie, and a white dress shirt. He looks just as good with his clothes as he does off and Koushi would really get into the nearest bed with him and that tie would feel amazing around Koushi’s wrists and -_ _

__Sawamura coughs, looking above Koushi with a rather determined expression, his cheeks slightly red. Shit, shit Koushi must have been completely obvious when he was staring at Sawamura’s pants. Koushi feels his cheeks heat up._ _

__“I hope you’re well?” Sawamura asks with a slightly strained tone._ _

__“Yes,” Koushi says, ending with a nervous laugh. “I-i hope you’re well too. Coming back from work?”_ _

__“Yes. There were a lot of meetings today. New product launch,” Sawamura replies, glancing back at Koushi and then at Koushi’s sweater that currently has wasabi powder all over it and is falling off one of his shoulders so it and he probably look terrible. Sawamura refocuses on the mailboxes behind Koushi after a few moments, cheeks even redder, before saying, almost too quickly for Koushi to hear, “It was good talking to you Sugawara-san. Have a nice day.” Then he turns around quickly and speed walks to the elevators before Koushi can reply._ _

__Koushi stays leaning against the mailboxes, staring at the elevator doors Sawamura had all but run to, before his legs go weak and he slides to the floor, covering his burning face with his hands._ _

__\--_ _

__“Kiyoko, he’s so sexy,” Koushi whispers with his head on the table, shot glass next his ear. Kiyoko doesn’t say anything and instead pours more sake into his cup because she’s a good best friend like that._ _

__“He’s sexy and nice and his voice, god his voice,” Koushi continues, lifting his head up slightly to drink his shot of sake. “I wish the attraction was mutual so we could sleep with each other and then I’d be fine, but it’s not. He couldn’t even look at me the last time we talked. He literally ran away from me,” he sighs._ _

__Kiyoko looks at him for a moment, before saying seriously, “You’re so sexually frustrated, I’m getting sexually frustrated.” She pushes the plate of yakitori towards him and Koushi snags a stick, biting off pieces of chicken dispiritedly._ _

__“How did you and Yachi make it happen?”_ _

__“We fucked and then we asked each other out,” Kiyoko states and Koushi groans because that was completely unhelpful. He’s looking mournfully at his shot glass, when Kiyoko says, “Koushi, let’s go to Ni-chome.”_ _

__“Karasuno?”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__\--_ _

__Karasuno Bar is located in the middle of Shinjuku Ni-chome and is owned by Ukai Keishin. Koushi had met Kiyoko there when they were in their 20s and were both desperately trying to get through medical school._ _

__“Sugawara, it’s been a while,” Ukai says when Kiyoko pushes Koushi into a seat at the bar._ _

__“He has a crush,” Kiyoko says and Koushi turns to half-heartedly glare at her._ _

__“A crush, Suga? You have to tell us,” Takeda says from where he’s making a cocktail before pouring out shots of vodka and handing them to Koushi and Kiyoko._ _

__“He’s my neighbor,” Koushi begins, downing the shot. “We had a fire alarm at 3am a few months ago and we started talking. He wasn’t wearing a shirt.” Ukai snickers and Takeda’s eyebrows fly up. “And when I told him I had to go to work early he said I could take a nap and he’d wake me up when the building was ok.” Takeda’s come to stand in front of Koushi, elbows leaning against the bar. “He’s built with muscles and caring and every time I see him I feel like I’m 14 years old again. I don’t even know if he likes guys. I’m so screwed,” Koushi ends with a half sob._ _

__“Looks like you want to be screwed,” Ukai says. Takeda lightly jabs him on the hips and Ukai shrugs, offering a wicked smile._ _

__Takeda turns back to Koushi and asks, “Suga, are you motherhenning?”_ _

__“Motherhenning?”_ _

__“Yes, like you think about making him some of your curry rice or you wonder if he’s sleeping enough. Married things. Suga things.”_ _

__“I don’t do -” Koushi starts and Kiyoko coughs before saying, “You do that.”_ _

__Koushi groans. “No, I don’t think so.”_ _

__“Ok good. The last thing you need is some fantasy version of this guy running around in your head. I’m going to set you up with someone who’s exactly your type and you’re going to forget about hot neighbor. You’ll have a real relationship,” Takeda says with finality._ _

__Koushi nods and then Ukai refills his shot glass with more vodka that Koushi immediately drinks._ _

__\--_ _

__Takeda texts Koushi to come by the bar the next weekend for his blind date. On the day of Koushi wears his best pants, a nice sweater, and attempts to tame his hair. When he walks into Karasuno Bar, Ukai takes one look at him and asks, “Are you 60 years old?”_ _

__Koushi sputters, “These are my best clothes!”_ _

__Ukai drags him to the backroom and shoves a white dress shirt and black jeans - the bartender uniform - at him. “Wear these. Ittetsu’s sick today and you and him are about the same size. Make sure to undo the top 2 buttons.”_ _

__Koushi walks out feeling self-conscious and sits down quickly at the bar. He waits for about 10 minutes when Ukai comes over and nods to a table in the back, “He’s here.”_ _

__Koushi gets up, patting down wrinkles on his pants nervously, before walking over. The other guy is tall, dark hair, looks serious, strong; exactly Koushi’s type._ _

__“Hi, I’m Sugawara Koushi,” he says with a slight bow. “I’m your blind date.”_ _

__“Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Ushijima replies without so much as a nod and Koushi’s a little taken back by his demeanor but first impressions aren’t necessarily correct, so Koushi sits down with a small smile, saying, “It’s nice to meet you.”_ _

__They’re handed menus by Ukai and Koushi muses as he reads through it, trying desperately to make conversation. “Hm, the soba here is good, but I think I might want curry rice today. Everything looks fantastic. What you are getting Ushijima-san?”_ _

__“Why do you want to know?” Ushijima asks shortly and Koushi sighs internally making sure to keep his smile plastered on his face. It was going to be a long night._ _

__\--_ _

__Ushijima’s quiet all the way to Koushi’s apartment but Koushi doesn’t care; he’s honestly glad that Ushijima’s quiet because whenever Ushijima had spoken, it was a struggle for Koushi to keep up his smile. But they were going to have fantastic sex, because Koushi was great in bed, and then Takeda could set him up with someone else next week._ _

__“I live on the 5th floor,” Koushi says, pressing the 5 button in the elevator and Ushijima nods. And then they’re walking down the hallway to his door when Sawamura comes out of his apartment in running clothes. Koushi hates everything._ _

__“S-sawamura-san!” he says nervously._ _

__“Ah, hello Sugawara-san,” Sawamura says, glancing at Ushijima. “I hope you’re well?”_ _

__“Yeah, yes, yeah,” Koushi says eloquently and then they stand a bit awkwardly, before Koushi starts to get out, “I hope you’re -”_ _

__Ushijima cuts him off. “Excuse us, we are going to have sex.” And Sawamura looks like someone told him that a spaceship had been found in Tokyo. Koushi really does hate everything._ _

__\--_ _

__He heads back to the bar the next day after work, because Takeda had all but demanded that he come by to tell him how the date went. Koushi also wants to get as drunk as possible because Sawamura would definitely be running in the other direction every time he saw Koushi from now on._ _

__When he walks in, he sees Ukai and Takeda behind the bar counter and Sawamura - Sawamura? Sawamura?! Sitting at the bar talking to Takeda. Koushi thinks he’s hallucinating up images of Sawamura when Ukai sees him and says, “Sugawara, how was the fucking?” Sawamura whips around to look at Koushi and Koushi quickly realizes that the Sawamura at the bar is in fact real and looks rather sad. Koushi wants to ask him what’s wrong and then wants to ask him why he’s sitting in a gay bar in the middle of Shinjuku, but Koushi’s mouth seems to stopped working. So they stare at each other mutely until Koushi starts backing his way to the door._ _

__“Suga?” Takeda asks worriedly and Koushi laughs nervously._ _

__“Hi, Takeda-san and S-sawamura-san.”_ _

__“You two know each other?” Takeda asks, looking between them before it clicks and he lets out a gasp and Ukai’s eyes widen._ _

__“He’s the sexy neighbor you won’t shut up about?” Ukai asks Koushi pointing at Sawamura._ _

__“And he’s the cute neighbor you always talk about?” Takeda asks Sawamura pointing at Koushi. “Oh my god.”_ _

__“Sawamura came to drink away his angst because his crush had a boyfriend,” Ukai says, pouring a beer into a chilled glass. “Who would have thought it was you.”_ _

__Koushi gapes at Sawamura and Sawamura looks slightly away, face red._ _

__“You like me?” Koushi asks._ _

__“Uh yeah, yes,” Sawamura says, running a hand through his hair with an embarrassed smile._ _

__“And I like you,” Koushi breathes out and then he blurts out, “Can I kiss you? I really want to kiss you.”_ _

__Sawamura lets out a hoarse, “Fuck yes” and Koushi rushes forward smashing his mouth onto Sawamura’s, almost knocking them both onto the floor. Ukai wolf-whistles behind them and Takeda smiles approvingly until Koushi starts slobbering over Sawamura’s face and Sawamura starts kissing down Koushi’s neck. Ukai kicks them out._ _

__\--_ _

__They’re standing outside Karasuno in the cold, breath misting slightly in front of them. Koushi’s stuck his hands deep into his pockets, shivering slightly and he feels like giddy. He turns to face Sawamura, eyes catching on the hickey he’d made on Sawamura’s jaw, before saying “There’s a good ramen shop 3 train stops away. It’s not fancy, but...Sawamura-san, would you like to go out with me?”_ _

__Sawamura smiles, leaning in to peck Koushi. “I’m a regular there.”_ _

__It’s the best first date Koushi’s ever had._ _

__\--_ _

__8 months later_ _

__“Suga wake up,” Sawamura whispers from above him. Koushi’s in bed, dozing after an enthusiastic round of sex which featured a hamster ears headband that they had found multiple creatives uses for._ _

__“Shhhh Sawamura,” Koushi sighs out, reaching a hand up lazily to cover Daichi’s mouth._ _

__“I have a cake in one of my hands.”_ _

__Koushi’s eyes fly open and he sits up to look at the small chocolate cake in Daichi’s hands._ _

__“Happy birthday,” Sawamura says with a smile and Koushi stares at the beautiful cake and he doesn’t know what he feels - he can’t really process it; it feels too big._ _

__“God, I love you,” Koushi whispers and Sawa - Daichi, it was time Koushi called him Daichi, “Thank you. Daichi.”_ _

__\--_ _

__1.5 years later_ _

__Koushi lets himself into Daichi’s apartment and sees a mess of blankets on the couch and a very red-nosed, asleep Daichi underneath them. The TV is on, playing a rerun of an old taiga drama that Daichi likes and there’s a pile of empty kleenex boxes near the coffee table. Koushi puts a hand gently onto Daichi’s forehead, feeling the burning skin, before walking to Daichi’s kitchen. He checks the fridge for vegetables and then he starts up a big pot of rice porridge._ _

__He’s cleaning the dishes in the sink when Daichi sleepily walks into the kitchen and attempts to ask, “What are you doing?” with a stuffed nose and a face mask on. Koushi glances at Daichi, taking in how tired Daichi looks._ _

__“I’m cooking you porridge. Now you should go rest.”_ _

__“No, I’m fi -”_ _

__“Daichi, who’s the doctor between the two of us?” Koushi asks flatly, cutting him off, before ordering, “Go rest on the couch or the bed. I’ll bring out some porridge and tea.”_ _

__Then they sit side by side on the couch - Daichi’s swaddled in blankets - eating bowls of porridge watching a drama on tv. Koushi’s finally getting into the drama when Daichi launches into a coughing fit and Koushi runs into the kitchen to refill Daichi’s tea._ _

__“Thank you,” Daichi wheezes out before taking a sip._ _

__Koushi sighs, feeling Daichi’s forehead again, and they go back to watching tv in silence. They’re into the 4th episode of Atsu-hime when Daichi falls asleep on Koushi’s shoulder. Koushi gently wakes him up and helps him into bed._ _

__Koushi’s tucking in the blankets around Daichi when Daichi whispers, half asleep, “Move in with me.”_ _

__Koushi freezes. “You’re sick and delirious Daichi. Don’t say things you don’t mean.”_ _

__“Romantic dinner,” Daichi warbles out. Koushi has no idea what that means and then Daichi falls asleep before he can press the subject._ _

__A week later, Daichi cooks Koushi a romantic dinner complete with cheesy roses and candlelight._ _

__“Move in with me?” Daichi blurts out in the middle of the meal._ _

__Koushi stares at the steak in front of him before he looks up at Daichi who looks kind of scared; not a look he’s seen very often on Daichi except for that one time they went to a horror movie and then he hid behind Koushi the entire time. Koushi lightly kicks at Daichi’s foot under the table, before taking one of Daichi’s hands._ _

__“I think you mean, _you’re_ going to move in with _me_. Since you basically live at my place anyways,” Koushi replies. _ _

__Daichi tackles Koushi out of his chair. They almost don’t make it to the bedroom._ _

__\--_ _

__3 years later_ _

__Koushi bangs on the door to his and Daichi’s apartment; Kiyoko’s supporting him while leaning on the wall. Daichi opens the door with a lazy smile and Koushi grins, slurring out “Daiichiii.” He leans in for a kiss and insteads lands on Daichi’s chest, which is really a very nice chest. One of Daichi’s hands comes up around his shoulder and the other steadies him at his waist._ _

__Kiyoko gives Daichi a short nod before attempting to walk away. She ends up swaying and then slams back into Koushi who tries to stabilize himself and instead trips Daichi. They land on the floor in a messy heap and Koushi honestly thinks for a second that he’s broken every bone in his body. Kiyoko is out cold. Daichi is grimacing and seems to be half on the wall and half on the floor._ _

__“Good bachelor party?” Daichi asks when he’s shifted himself off the wall._ _

__“The best,” Koushi whispers, frowning as he moves to get his arm out from underneath Kiyoko. He wraps a leg around Daichi’s knee, pulling Daichi in closer and Daichi moves his hand to push some hair off of Koushi’s face. Koushi can feel the cool metal on Daichi’s ring finger. “How was yours?”_ _

__“Ryuu fell asleep on the couch in the middle of the movie and Asahi’s sobbing to Noya on the phone in the bathroom,” Daichi sighs and Koushi snickers. Daichi had probably loved every second of the terrible party Tanaka and Asahi had put together. Koushi leans in to lightly kiss Daichi, and then Daichi pushes himself into Koushi’s chest. Koushi’s hand comes up to lightly rub through Daichi’s hair._ _

__“We’re both going to have the worst hangovers on the day of our ceremony,” Koushi mumbles. “But it’ll be the best wedding in the world.”_ _

__\--_ _

__3 years and 2 days later_ _

__They’re in a small cottage near the beach in Ishikagi, which is beautiful and the water is a clear blue, but apparently sex on the beach really really hurts. Koushi still has burns on his knees from that, so they’re in bed, Koushi on his back. Daichi’s mouthing sloppily around the base of his dick while gently pushing the vibrator in deeper._ _

__“Daiiichii,” Koushi sighs and Daichi groans around him, making him shudder. Koushi thinks he’s going to come for the 2nd time today in Daichi’s mouth when Daichi pulls off wetly. Koushi sticks a hand out to fist his cock that Daichi pushes away and Koushi tries to glare at him when Daichi pushes switches up the vibrator setting with a small smile. Koushi throws his head back letting out a gutteral whine and Daichi pushes it in and out teasingly until Koushi breathes out, “I want you in me.”_ _

__Koushi limply reaches for the tie that’s hanging off of one of the bed posts before coming back to face Daichi, who’s setting the vibrator away._ _

__“I want to tie up your dick. What do you think?” Koushi asks._ _

__“Yeah, fuck yes. Get over here,” Daichi replies, voice hoarse, and Koushi comes over to wrap the tie around the base of Daichi’s dick, before Daichi pushes him onto his back again._ _

__“Don’t come until I pull the tie free,” Koushi whispers, sighing when he feels the satin of the tie pressing up against him. It starts slow, Daichi moving in and out lazily, Koushi mouthing at Daichi’s shoulder, Daichi licking up at the junction between Koushi’s neck and shoulder. Koushi drags his hands down Daichi’s back, feeling the muscles before he grabs Daichi’s ass pushing him into a faster rhythm. And from then it’s sloppy. Daichi lifts a hand up and licks it, making sure Koushi’s watching, before reaching down to pump Koushi’s dick. Koushi comes like that with a loud whine, sinking into the bed. He waits for a few minutes, kissing Daichi lazily, hearing Daichi breath heavily, watches Daichi become a mess above him. Then Koushi pulls the tie and Daichi comes almost immediately, falling down with a resounding thump on top of Koushi. Koushi runs his hand down Daichi’s back, rubbing and massaging, until Daichi gets up with effort, pulls out, and drops down next to Koushi._ _

__“We need to clean up,” Koushi whispers, shifting his legs slightly, feeling the stickiness that’s leaking between his legs and Daichi groans, still coming down from his orgasm. They both fall asleep and in the morning, it’s gross and disgusting and they end up having sex again in the shower and that makes for more cleaning up which is annoying. But then Daichi makes him the best omelettes in the world and Koushi whips up fresh orange juice, that they eat and drink sitting on the beach. Koushi is so happy._ _

**Author's Note:**

> if you got through that terrible sex scene so many praises to you.


End file.
